


Coin Flip (Or Flip Of A Coin)

by KillerLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerLove/pseuds/KillerLove
Summary: ~~Helping people has always been the main lesson taught to me by my mother. Help the homeless, help any child, and help all who will take it. It’s a characteristic that allows everyone to walk all over you. I always helped my school friends, alwaysed helped my mother with my father when he became ill.I helped my mother when my father fatally killed her and then killed himself. I helped her until she took her final breath in the cold sterile hospital room. ~~





	Coin Flip (Or Flip Of A Coin)

“Look Sergeant, this case will go on until the guy finally stops. There’s no witnesses and nothing left behind. No DNA, no fibers, nothing,” the tired redhead yelled, he was just about ready to pull out his hair. His shoes scuffed along the floor as he paced the length of the corridor in the Ashborough main precinct. It had been less than a week since the last body was found, a child molester that was just released from prison. It wasn’t pretty and he was the first one at the scene after the call came in. 

“We can’t connect any of the suspects to the victims, the only M.O. we have is that they are all criminals. Rapists, domestic abusers, pedophiles. The worst of the worst. All on the watch list and even some that never showed any signs of being violent,” the Detective had finally turned and stopped in front of the glass board, investigating the mugshots and the photos from the crime scenes. No matter how many years he’s been working, how many gruesome scenes he has been to, it will never get easier. Scenes will never not be plaguing the young Detective’s dreams late at night. This one case had him staring at the board for hours on end for the past few weeks, but nothing had come forward as a clue to who the killer was. His pale eyes trailed to the withered remains of the black roses that was found at every scene. 

“Has the tests come back for the roses, Cassidy? The only actual constant in all the cases are these damn flowers found in every fatal wound of the victims,” Sargent Chase fiddled with his pen as he looked over the files in front of him. The Sargent was an older man who wasn’t the kindest but not the worst to work for. The roses had shown up after the second body was found, they were neatly woven into the wounds of the body and had taken hours for forensics to remove them without causing further damage.

“All they have found was that they aren’t native to the States. No florist in Ashborough sells them.”  
“So back to square one.”  
“Pretty much…”

An hour passed before Chase decided enough was enough and sent Cassidy home for the night. When returning home he had gone straight to his desk top. The entire drive to his apartment he was thinking about the roses and the research results. The name was foreign, and if they weren’t native to America then he should be able to find who would be shipping them into the States. When he typed in the name, mors numisma, only one result popped up. It was an old advertisement for a small shop towards the outskirts of the town, The Arcane: Trinkets and Herbs. They had gotten a small shipment of the flower’s seeds back a couple years ago. Even with so little info it was the first lead that Cassidy has gotten in months.The info on the shop was minimal, barely anything about the place besides the name, address, and the times it is open. It was something finally but not enough, Cassidy would have to go by at some time within the next week to ask about anything that the owners knew. 

At the moment though, Cassidy’s head felt like it was going to explode. Having been up for the past 72 hours does nothing for anyone trying to work. Cassidy has never been one to like sleeping though, he always saw it as a waste of time, time that could be spent working. He shut off the monitor and stood. After taking a glance out the window he walked through his apartment to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. Shutting off the few lights on, Cassidy headed to his room and fell into his bed. The fresh smell of the sheets lured him into a deep sleep. The last thing he registered was the sound of a bottle hitting the floor.

The sun was peeking through a crack in the curtains. It casts a light across the sleeping Detective. He was still in his clothes from yesterday, having fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. The water bottle had left a small puddle underneath it during the chilly night.

The man had little sleep within the past few weeks as he was constantly worried about the case and whose body would show up next. The town was small, the worst that has happened would be a pervert groping a poor woman. Having a serial killer targeting and killing criminals isn’t allowing anyone in the town to sleep easy. Though many believe that the killer is doing what the police can’t, and Cassidy would agree to their point, the way it was being achieved was violent and bloody. The police department was small, they could only do so much to find any evidence against any one of their suspects.

Cassidy groaned as the light shifted and made its way into his eyes. He threw his right arm over his head and remained for a few more moments before slowly rising from his bed. He stretched and popped his back. Standing, he made his way to the window, dragging his feet on the way. He took a deep breath before pulling the curtains open, flinching slightly when the sun bombarded his senses. He quickly opened the window to let fresh air in and turned to walk to the main room. It was still fairly early but he needed to get to the station before heading out to the shop. He stripped his clothes as he went around the room and walked into the bathroom. Starting the shower up, Cassidy turned to the mirror and opened the cupboard. 

There were a few items inside. A small cup containing his green toothbrush and toothpaste, contact solution, and a few bottles of medication. Cassidy took the smallest of the bottles and opened it, taking a pill out and setting it on the counter. He filled a small cup that was sitting on the counter and filled it with water before setting it beside the pill. He shut the mirror and turned to the shower. Get in, get out, begin another day.

After several minutes, Cassidy got out and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He brushed his teeth and took his meds. He went into his kitchen and started the coffee machine and loaded the toaster before returning to his room to get dressed. His choice for the day was a simple baby blue button up and a pair of black jeans. By the time he finished getting dressed the toaster dinged and the coffee was ready. Cassidy’s quick stride to the kitchen had him sliding in his socks but he was able to get the toast before it burned and grabbed his coffee from its place in the machine. Taking a large gulp from the cup he turned to the clock and saw the time. He would have to take it to go if he wished to get to work early. The remaining of his gear was by the front door and they were quickly put into place before being covered by a black coat. The Detective quickly slipped on his Vans before rushing to his motorcycle.

The trip as well as the stop at the station was quick. Informing his sargent and getting the necessary notes for his talk with the shop owner, the Detective was on his way to the outskirts of Ashborough.


End file.
